


I Got You

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: No one likes to be sick.  But when you're with the Winchesters, you don't have that luxury.At least, that's what Y/N thought.





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while I was getting sick just before Christmas. As I sat there, feeling more and more like a bag of hell, I wrote what I wished someone would do for me. I started out wanting to hear one of our favorite things to hear the boys say, “I got you.” And have it be true.

                **“Alright!”** Dean’s voice suddenly boomed through the library.  Causing both of the other occupants to jump in surprise.  “Enough!”

                “Dude, what’s wrong?”  Sam looked at his older brother in alarm.

                Dean stood at the head of the table, hands gripping the back of the chair he’d just vacated.  He swung his arm out motioning to Y/N as she stared, glassy-eyed at him.  Her eyes floated over to Sam, then back to Dean.  “Seriously?  You haven’t noticed?!”  He indicated to her again.  “She’s sick.  She’s getting worse and you, with your “how are you doings,” and your “I’m here for yous,” freaking missed it?!”

                “Dean, I’m…” she started in a small voice as Dean stalked towards her.  Looking up at him, she knew she was busted.  He put his cool hand to her forehead.  She closed her eyes and let her tired head rest in his palm with a sigh.

                Gently pulling his hand away, he spoke more softly.  “You have a fever.  Your laptop died an hour ago.  You’re wearing four layers; one of them is my winter coat.” He brushed her hair back over her shoulder.  “You LOOK like you feel like hell and I can hear you breathing from the kitchen!” 

                Sam had moved to stand behind his brother.  Both watching her now with concern. 

                “And your book is upside down!”  Dean finished gesturing towards the book with both hands for emphasis. 

                “It’s also in German.”  Sam offered.

                “I-I don’t read German.”  She said, in a dazed voice.  Her shoulders slumping.    

                “No, you don’t.”  Sam said.  “Y/N, why haven’t you said anything?”

                She looked up at the brothers, misery glaringly apparent on her face.  Her eyes were glassy, her lips were chapped and almost white.  Her cheeks flushed with fever.  “I felt a little off when I woke up this morning but it wasn’t anything to worry about.  But since then, I’ve just felt more and more…off.”

                “Have you eaten today?”  Dean butted in before she could answer.  His voice laced with concern and danger.  Lying would be a very bad idea at this point since he clearly knew the answer. 

                “No.  I’m not…”

                Dean turned his head over his shoulder, “Sammy?”

                But Sam was already on his way back to the kitchen.  “On it!  Winchester Sickness Specialty coming right up.  Tomato soup, grilled cheese and whiskey!”

                “First two only, please.”  She said sadly.  Pushing back from the table, Dean noticed that she was shivering. 

                “It’s not really whiskey, at least not straight.  It’s this horrible tea that our dad told us was whiskey so that we’d drink it.  Just like you will drink it.”  He squatted down in front of her, putting his hands on her knees, “Honey, why didn’t you say something?”

                “I’m not weak,” she tried to say angrily but instead was accentuated with a coughing fit.  “You and Sam are always going, always working.  Hell, you literally work when you’re DEAD!”  Tears were rapidly filling her eyes as she looked down at his concern-filled green ones.  “I want to be able to carry my own weight.”        

Dean dropped his head and shook it, “Oh Y/N, we don’t expect you to collapse of a fever in the library just because you want to prove yourself.”  He rubbed her thighs softly.  “You don’t have a thing to prove to us or anyone else.  You’ve saved us both and carried more of a burden than we can ever hope to repay.”  He opened his mouth to say more when a tremendous crashing noise came from the kitchen as Sam somehow managed to unleash every stainless steel pot onto the floor.

                “We’re good!”  Sam hollered as they could hear one final pan skidding across the kitchen floor.

                Y/N and Dean looked back at each other and smiled.  She sighed.  “But you two…”

                “No.”  Dean replied sternly, standing and taking her cold hands in his.  “I can’t begin to tell you what would happen to us if something happened to you.”  He gently pulled her to her feet and turned her towards the bedrooms.  “You are bundling up and getting in bed.  If you want to fight about this, fine, but we’re fighting about it later.  You need to get better.  Battling you at this point would be useless.  And easy.”

                She chuckled and tried to take a step forward.  However, her leg gave out and she wobbled a little.  A dazed, “Oh!”  Escaped her.

                Instantly, Dean’s arms were around her waist.  “Ok baby.  I got you.”  He gently led her to her room.  “I got you.”      


End file.
